danganronpafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Галерея:Котоко Уцуги
|-| Дизайн= Дизайн Официальный дизайн Kotoko design.jpg|Дизайн Котоко. Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book Scan Kotoko Utsugi Profile.jpg|Дизайн Котоко из артбука. Kotoko Utsugi Denture Gun.PNG|Метатель Зубов Котоко. Danganronpa Another Episode Animated Cut-Scenes Design Profile Kotoko Utsugi.png|Дизайн Котоко в аниме-катсценах. Warriors of Hope Fighter Symbol Kotoko Utsugi.png|Эмблема Котоко, как Бойца Воинов Надежды. Бета дизайн Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Kotoko Utsugi.png|Бета дизайн Котоко. Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Kotoko Utsugi Denture Gun.png|Бета дизайн оружия Котоко. Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Designs Warriors of Hope (1).png|Бета версия Воинов Надежды. Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Designs Warriors of Hope (2).png|Бета версия Воинов Надежды (2). Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Designs Warriors of Hope (3).png|Бета версия Воинов Надежды (3). |-| DRAE= Игры Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Пролог Masaru messing with a corpse.png|Котоко смотрит на Масару Даймона, играющего с трупом новостного репортёра. Kotoko questioning of they are scared.png|Котоко перед камерой. Nagisa scolding the others.png|Нагиса Шингецу ругает группу. Kotoko introducing herself.png|Котоко в костюме школьной постановки. Kotoko starring in a play.png|Котоко играет в постановке. The warriors of Hope.jpg|Комару Наэги встречает Воинов Надежды. Bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-20-128.jpg|Воины Надежды в секретной базе. Глава 2 FighterKotoko.jpg|Рисунок, изображающий Котоко как бойца. FighterKotokofight.jpg|Боец Котоко в сражении. MasaruKotoko.jpg|Боец Котоко и Герой Масару. Глава 3 Kotoko getting beat.png|К Котоко пристаёт пожилой человек. Tumblr nb7molFFdy1r2en1ko5 1280.png|Монака Това, Нагиса и Котоко реагируют на появление Курокумы. Cinderella1.jpg|Рисунок, изображающий Котоко в роли Золушки. Cinderella2.jpg|Котоко хочет пойти на бал. Cinderella3.jpg|Добрая Фея помогает Котоко. Cinderella4.jpg|Котоко танцует с Принцом Масару. Cinderella5.jpg|Котоку убегает перед наступлением полночи. Cinderella6.jpg|Слуга примеряет хрустальную туфельку на ногу Котоко. tumblr_inline_ne20ncgCsu1sjk9wh.jpg|Котоко с Метателем Зубного Протеза. Kotoko looking at Komaru threw her cell.png|Котоко смотрит на Комару в камере. Kotoko after knocking Komaru's door down.png|Котоко ломает дверь камеры Комару. warrior1.jpg|Робот Котоко: Робот-Боец Горец Великий. warrior2.jpg|Робот Котоко во время сражения с ней, как с боссом. Kotoko Utsugi after being defeated 1.png|Котоко свидетельствует разрушение её робота. Kotoko Utsugi after being defeated 2.png|Котоко плачет из-за казни. Kotoko Utsugi after being defeated 3.png|Котоко напугана Детьми-Монокумами, которые пытаются схватить её. Kotoko Utsugi after being defeated 4.png|Геноцид Джек спасает Котоко. Kotoko Utsugi after being defeated 5.png|Котоко, оттолкнутая Геноцид Джек. Глава 4 Masaru, Monaka, Kotoko, Jataro and NAgisa the troublesome class.png|Котоко с остальными в классе. The suicide group.png|Котоко перед групповым суицидом, наблюдаемая кем-то. Sleep tight lil ones so my new bg.png|Котоко спит вместе с другими после их спасения. The kids about to spread despair.png|Котоко смотрит, как Джатаро Кемури и Масару убивают взрослого. Monaka loves you all.png|Котоко загипнотизирована добротой Монаки. Глава 5 1416593000868.jpg|Котоко следит за Монакой и Нагисой. Kotoko attacking Haiji.png|Котоко пытется защитить Токо Фукаву. Kotoko attacking Haiji 2.png|Котоко прыгает на Хайдзи Тову. Эпилог SoldiersLive.jpg|Воины Надежды (исключая Монаку) выживают после беспорядков. Специальное Hidden WOH The Fighter figure.png|Скрытая фигурка Воина Котоко. |-| DR3= Аниме Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Будущее The Servant with the Wariors of hope.jpg|Нагито в качестве Слуги Воинов Надежды. Эпизод 07 Shingetsu with the former Warriors of Hope 2.png|Уцуги с бывшими Воинами Надежды. |-| Манга= Манга Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga Mangakotokocolor.jpg|Котоко в цвете. Mangakotoko1.jpg|Комару встречает Котоко. Mangakotoko2.jpg|Котоко восхищается подарками. Mangakotoko3.jpg|Представление Котоко. Mangakotoko4.jpg|Жуткая Котоко. Mangakotoko5.jpg|Котоко разговаривает с Масару. |-| Официальный арт= Официальный арт MONOKUMA CHILDREN WITH KUROKUMA.jpg|Официальный арт. MONOKUMA CHILDREN CAMPING OUT.jpg|Официальный арт. Everybody from Another episode.jpg|Официальный арт. Everyone again.jpg|Официальный арт. All the girls stomp your feet like this.jpg|Официальный арт. Tumblr nc0g9npzdq1sy5zkfo3 1280.jpg|Официальный арт. Tumblr ng9j1ncmiC1rtyinao1 1280.jpg|Официальный арт. |-| Официальные страницы= Официальные страницы Soldiers of hop drawing.png|Котоко на обложке буклета, сделанного Воинами Надежды. Kotoko_Utsugi_official_site_english.png|Котоко Уцуги на официальном сайте. Spike's Digital MonoMono Machine DRAE cast PC wallpaper.jpg|Обои с персонажами Danganronpa Another Episode для PC. DRAE cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Обои с персонажами Danganronpa Another Episode для Android. DRAE cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|Обои с персонажами Danganronpa Another Episode для iPhone. en:Kotoko_Utsugi/Image_Gallery Категория:Галереи